


Talk to me my grumpy black haired beauty

by Jazzii



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Psychotherapist AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzii/pseuds/Jazzii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if Korra is a psychotherapist and Asami can't get over her mothers death and her dad going right into jail. Then she's forced to talk to her psychotherapist Korra both would never imagine what will be happen. </p><p>Fluffy at the beginning but will be mature later. Slowly developed relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Black grumpy grinch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes I made in this fic. That's actually my first fic and since I'm just a normal german girl I know that my english can be a mess.. I still wanted to write this fic and have a lot of fun to. For me that's all what matters. Hopefully for you as well.

_'Shit, shit, shit! Really Korra? Why do you always have to sleep way to long!'_ thought Korra while running through her whole apartment to find matching socks. Satisfied that she finally find some matching blue ones, she picked up her bag and starting to run towards her work. As always Korra stayed up late to read some comics and forgot to pay attention of the time. Of course she didn't listen to her alarm in the morning since she is one of the 'just 5 more minutes' persons. Sadly she worked for not even two weeks and comes 3 times to late.  
  
“Well done Korra. You finally found a job where you can help people and you fucked up after not even 2 weeks” babbled Korra during her really fast running. “At least I don't have to workout anymore for today...” Korra tries to workout as much as she can. As a result her whole body is the perfection of a muscular woman. Every inch of her body is well trained and Korra does a great job of showing it. She's wearing a white sleeveless top which hugs her perfect formed abs just to well and some blue jeans with brown boots. Like always... Not that she don't have the money to buy anything else but she just love this outfit combination so much that she just don't want to wear anything else. And even then she would want to she doesn't care about clothes that much anyway. Her hair is cut to a bob so she don't have much work which it. Make-up? Ohh pls... Just go away and die if you try to come up with make-up in her present. ' _Why does anyone need it anyway? A natural beauty don't need make-up! So why bother?_ '. Korra will probably never understand.  
  
Just as Korra closed the door behind she noticed the way Tenzin, her boss, looked at her. _'I'm so fucked'_  
“Korra? Do you have a minute? Not that you are 5 Minutes to late anyway”  
“I'm sorry Tenzin! I really am! You can't believe what happened! Just then I was about to go to work someone-” Korra wasn't good at lying but she don't want to lose her work so she tried every time. Needless to tell that she failes. Always...  
“Let me guess. A old lady got hit by a bike? Or did she fall and broke her arm? Or was it a lost kid like last time? Anyway I'm not here to complain this time. Your new patient will be enough to let you suffer a whole lot more then I ever could. I'm just here to warn you. Actual Opal should get her but.. well lets say the client is... a lot of work? Opal wouldn't stand a chance versus her. It wouldn't take 5minutes to see Opal running out of her room crying. And since you want to help people so much and have so much confidence in your abilities she's all yours now. Have fun. She should be in your room already. Bye.” Tenzin goes into his own office while Korra was more then just confused.  
_'Did that just really happen? Well I didn't lose my job so what. Let's see who this “problem patient“ should be. Let's do it!'_  
  
Korra walked into her office and saw a young woman probably her own age sitting on her sofa reading something about engineering. All Korra could see was her long black curvy hair and her really tight outfit. A dark red blouse, dark grey skinny jeans and black high heels. 'Ouch these high heels must hurt like a bitch. That are defiantly more then just 15 centimetre. Who can actually walk in these. Kudos for you young lady and pity for your foot.'  
Korra closed the door, walked towards her desk, picked the lady's file up and sit down across the young woman. _'”Asami Sato. 23 years old. Heiress of Future Industries”_ . 'Wow... so much information... NOT.'  
  
“Hello my name is Korra I'll be your psychotherapist for the next few weeks. Since your file doesn't say much about you I like to ask you some questions first.”  
No response.  
“Hello?”  
Again no response.  
“Hello???? You hear me??”  
_'She doesn't even look at me. Wait.. Maybe she just can't hear well. I mean she's definitely reading her book.'_ thought Korra and tried again.  
“ H-E-L-L-O???? C-A-N Y-O-U-”  
“Stop shouting. I already heard you the first time just fine” the heiress answered really annoyed. She's still looking at her book.  
“You did? Why don't answer then?” Korra was pissed. Why doesn't she answered the first time if she heard her just fine. 'Whats wrong with her? Does she like it if someone make a fool of himself?' 

Again no response. Like nothing happened the heiress turned over to the next page of her book.  
  
Korra remebered Tenzin telling her that Opal wouldn't stand a chance against her and would run away. 'Well at least I understand now what Tenzin mean. I would just go as well but if I fuck up again I definitely lose my job for sure this time. Okay... Korra be smooth.. Be the fucking leaf.'  
  
“Since you don't want to talk to me let me try to guess what your problem is. You're reading your book and don't even bother to look at me. The fact that you don't even answer me or at least saying hello point out your 'you're just a waste of time' attitude. All in all... Your problem is that you don't think you have one. Everything is just a waste of time and you're way to busy to waste any with me. But let me tell you that-”  
“Don't even dare to finish your ' _we all have a problem we run away from_ ' essay.” interrupted the Heiress. “Yes, I may have some problems but that's none of your damn business! I'm completely fine just the way I am. For the 'waste of time' part. You can correct me but aren't you the one who come minimum 5 minutes to late? Don't blame me if you think your job is such a waste of time if you can't even come on time. That's your job. Let me do your job and tell you something. Take your freaking job more serious!” she paused. “Anything else you want to talk about? I hope not.”  
  
Korra was gob-smacked. Shocked. Surprised. She didn't know what she should feel. That girl just told her that she didn't take her job serious. The job she always wanted. The job she loves more then anything else. Ever since she's little she wanted to help people. All people. Solve problems... make the world a better place. For her is was her lifetime duty and nobody could stop her to do that. She worked her ass of to get this job!  
Confront her with “you don't take your job serious” hurt. A lot. But how could she blame her? She was right. 'I have to change... that can't go on... I don't want to be taking lightly. I want to get respect. People who believe in me. In my abilities. The only way to do that is to actually prove it.' Korra tried to slowly breath and eventually calmed down 'Tenzin said this case is hard? I'll prove him wrong. This woman will talk to me. She will let me help her. Even then it's the last thing I will do'.  


A few minutes later.  


“I take that as a no. Glad we understand-”  
“Nope. Not gonna happen” for the first time today Korra was finally the one who interrupt someone. Whats wrong today anyway? No one let her finish a damn sentence if she need to. Strange.  
“What will not happen?” the black beauty asked still not looking at Korra.  
“If I would just stop bothering you with 'wasting time questions' your 'you don't do your job well' statement would be true. So nope. I don't stop. It's true that I'm just not a morning person and happen to be often late but whatever you may say. I do LOVE my job and I will do anything do help anyone! Even then it's a grumpy lady who seem to swim in cash like you. Money may does make life easier but don't solve your personal problems! I don't care if your a fucking heiress or a homeless person. Money don't make you any better. So let me make this clear. I do not care who you may be outside this room. Don't care how much money you have. Don't care what your job is. Who your friends are. What ever it is. I DON'T CARE! All I care about is you for being you! And I will help you with your problems! And what ever takes you down that much to turn you into a black grumpy grinch... I will solve it!” nearly shouted Korra.  
This may not be the way you normally should talk to your patient, but Korra couldn't care less. If she like treating me like time wasting shit I'll do the same. Korra write down some notes to fill the file even if she don't have much new information. But since the heiress don't bother to talk to her what else should she do.  
  
While Korra was writing her notes the heiress finally looked up from her book. Just then Korra finished her notes and looked up as well she noticed that Mrs. Black Grumpy Grinch looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
And all Korra was able to thought of was  
_Oh holy fuck._

 

 


	2. Clueless Korra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who still reads this. I'll try to make less mistakes. Thanks for any criticism! I really need that to improve my English skills. So here is my new chapter.   
> Hope you enjoy it :D

What Korra didn't expect were the brightest green eyes she ever saw. Probably the only one she will ever see. _'That isn't a real eye colour. That just can't be! Holy spirits! In the name of the Avatar. This girl cant be real. Wait.. Maybe this is a dream. Yes! Smart Korra as if this could ever happen. Tenzin don't blame her for being late. A new patient who look like a god damn goddess... Would never happen. Or...'_  
  
Minutes past and Korra was still staring like an idiot while trying to process what happened today. What Korra didn't know was that the black beauty was staring right back at her. Lost in thought as well.   
The heiress was the first who get her mind back and start coughing.   
  


Korra was still completely zoned out. _'Hmm.. Let's see... I'm alone. In my office. With a gorgeous goddess of a woman. Don't tell me that's this kind of dream. Holy Raava. What's wrong with me. That's a woman. I'm a woman. I'm STRAIGHT!!'_  
  
The psychotherapist head, which was normally a caramel brown, start to go into a deep shade of red. Questioning now her own sexuality the heiress start coughing even louder.   
Finally Korra came back to the real world. Still red like a tomato.   
  
“Are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost.” for the first time the heiress seem to care for Korra and talked more friendly with her. Korra don't know what changed the attitude of her grumpy beauty but she wouldn't complain. _'Wait. Did I just say my grumpy beauty? MY! Oh nononono.. nopedy nope! Keep it together Korra!'_  
  
“You're there? Koko..Kaka... Rako?..?? Sorry what was your name?”  
Again no response from Korra. Still shocked from her own thoughts Korra continue to stare at the heiress face.  
  


“Okay.. I get it. Since I ignored you first you play 'pay back bitch'. Well okay. I'm sorry. My name is Asami Sato but you already know that. So care to tell me yours again?” there was no anger in the heiress voice to the surprise of Korra. _'I called her a grumpy grinch and she is finally friendly to me and even talk to me? Wow. Thats strange'.  
_ “Korra” was all she got out. After a little while she added “My name.” Still confused since she thought the Sato girl would yell at her.   
  
“Okay hey Korra, sorry again. I'm just really stressed and need any time I have to run my company. I don't have much time to spare. So going to a psychotherapist cost a hour of time I don't have anyway. And then I _“waste the time”_ I totally need for my company and the said psychotherapist even comes late.. I got mad... like really mad...” she paused. “I'm totally fine with my life. I just need more time. Since I'm very certain you can't make days have more hours I don't see how you will be able to help me.”  
  
“It's okay. I shouldn't be late for work. So it's kinda my fault as well. Can I ask you something?”  
Asami only nodded.  
“If you don't have time for that and don't want to be here anyway. Why are you here then?” Korra ask “Not that I don't want you her! That comes our wrong I-”  
“Korra it's okay. Don't worry. Hmm.. Let's say.. If I don't come here I'll lose my position as the heiress of my company.” There was a hint of anger in her answer. Seems like someone wants her job thought Korra.   
“The most people don't like to have a boss in my age. They don't trust me and trying to make me step down with everything they can. The newest plan is to make sure the media thinks I'm some kind of a psycho who can't handle her current family situation. To avoid that I'm here. I can't prove that I'm not broken like they say but I can at least make sure everyone knows I get help. They can't take over my company and the media shuts up. Guess that's the short version.” explained Asami. She takes a deep breath and calm down a bit.   
  
“What's wrong with your family?” Korra being Korra just says what she thinks and don't think about things before she say them.  
Asami just stared at her for a few seconds. Korra can't say if she was confused, angry or surprised. Maybe even shocked from Korras question. _'Did I said something wrong?'_ .  
  
“You're kidding me, right?”  
“What do you mean? Why would I? I'm just curious.” Now Korra was confused.  
“Don't play the 'I don't know who you are' card. Stop making bad jokes about my life. Not funny at all!” Okay. Asami was angry now. That's for sure.   
“Wait what? Why should I? The files says your Asami Sato, 23 years old and the heiress of Future Industries. So what? Is your company that important or why should I know you? And what does that have to do with your family?” Korra respond.  
Asami looked like she would explode. Her whole upper body turned red. _'I'm finally really terrified of her. But on the other hand she does look cute then she's angry. Oh Korra keep it together. Not again!'_   
Asami got her out of her thoughts then she nearly yelled.   
“Give me your mobile.”  
“My what?”  
“Your mobile phone!”  
“I don't have one.” It was true that she really don't have a mobile phone. Why should she. Not like she need it anyway.  
“Why the hell does someone not have a fucking mobile? Where on earth you lived for the last 10 years. Don't tell me you don't even have a computer or at least a notebook.”  
Korra watched her in disbelieve.   
“You know a pencil and paper do their work as well so-” again Korra was interrupted.  
“Okay, wait. Tell me where the camera is and no one gets hurt. You try to make fun of me. I get it. I'll go now. I have enough of your games. I momentarily thought you are an actually nice person but now I'm completely sure you just like to make fun of me like anyone else. Is that about my dad as well? I don't wanna-” Asamis voice was full of anger now.  
“Wow, slow down turtle duck. I don't play any games. Sorry that I don't have a mobile phone or a netbook or what ever you think I should have. To my defence I'm from a small town near Alaska. I moved to Republic City tree weeks ago and I'm still shocked about the technical differences. In my town we don't have any “network” so why should I get a mobile phone if I can't call someone? And why should I buy a netbook if we don't have internet? All this things are totally new to me! I don't even have a television! So I'm really sorry that I have no clue who you are, what your company does and what your dad done. So stop being angry with me and explain it if it's so important to know it!” Korra took a deep breath. “Hell I nearly died the first day I come here because I don't know what a traffic light is and a car nearly knocked me over! This city is crazy!”   
  
Asami starred again in disbelieve. After a while Korra thinks she hear her giggle. And then Asami start to laugh out loud. “Hey! What's so funny about that?? I nearly died that day!”  
Asami tried so calm down but failed hard. “ I'm ..sorry .. but.. Oh gosh.. that's really funny” she tried to say while laughing her ass off.   
It's not like Korra didn't enjoy seeing Asami laughing so carefree and thinks she's absolutely gorgeous and cute. Korra loved Asami's smile and especially her laughing. But what she don't like was the reason behind it. _'She wants me dead... Cool..'_ Korra started to pout. Like really hard. Even then she's already 22 she still act like a little kid if someone upset her.   
  
Seeing Korra pout makes Asami only laugh even harder. Then it happens. Asami tries to cover her mouth but it was to late.   
_'Did she just grunt? Oh holy spirits. That was adorable'_ .  
Now Korra was the one who can't stop laughing out loud.   
They spend the next 5 minutes to laugh at each other and both can't seem to calm down.   
  
Just then Tenzin comes into the room to see what the hell happens they calmed down a bit.  
“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupted but I heard both of you... well I thought you both cry like.. don't know. Or Korra would do something stupid like always. But as I can see your fine. Perfectly fine as I can see. Laughing is good. Glad Korra doesn't make you run away Mrs. Sato. Er.. yes I'm going then. Good afternoon. Until next time.”  
  
The two woman slowly tried to calm down again.   
“Stupid things, huh? So you don't just come late. Must be fun to work here with you around. Seems like your quite a handful.” Asami was the first who was able to form a complete sentence without laughing again.   
“Oh come on! I'm not that bad...” Korra pout again.  
“Your adorable then you do that” babbled Asami.

“Hmm? What did you say? Can't hear it.”   
“Oh it's fine. Nothing important. Well guess our session is over now.” Asami watched at the clock. “Disregarding the yelling and misunderstanding I really had fun today. Thank you Korra. And since you don't know how to use a mobile phone or computer we at least have something to do the other sessions. Good to know that even if I don't get time to work more I will be able to have fun at any rate.” Asami gave Korra the cutest smile she ever saw. It wasn't that polite way of smiling. It was a real smile. A smile with a hint of shyness and happiness that reached her eyes as well. _'I may have to make a completely fool of myself to see her laughing and smiling like that again, but it will be worth it a hundred times. Not like it could even more worse then today anyway' .  
  
_ “You mean you will have fun watching me do dump things. I'm not sure if you will really teaching me or just make a fool out of me.” Korra tried to sound serious but failed hard.   
“We will see Korra. I don't promise anything.”  
“Great...” and there was the adorable pout again.   
“Oh common I promise we both will have our fun okay? And I will tell you why I got so angry with you then you said you don't know me okay? Deal?”  
“Deal!” Korra gave Asami the biggest grin she could master. And there was the beautiful smile again. _'I will never get tired of her smile'_ believed Korra.   
  
“I should probably go now. Lots of work to do you know.” Asami picked up her book and walked towards the door. Korra get up as well to open the door for Asami.  
“Until next time Mrs. Sato. Have a good day” Korra grins again.  
“Same for you Korra.” Asami waved her goodbye and was now on the way out.   
  


Korra closed the door of her office and laid down on her sofa.

_'What a day '_   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who thinks they will probably be a couple next chapter and have sex the chapter after. NO! That will not happen so fast. First we'll have a lot of fun with this two dorks.


	3. You totally gross me out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asamis POV and a bit of her daily life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I didn't write for such a long time... Upcoming exams...  
> Well a new chapter for you :)
> 
> No really Korrasami but important for the next chapter

_'What a day...'_ was all Asami could think of after meeting Korra. It's safe to say that she never thought that all would turn out that way. Her real plan was to get ride of the psychotherapist right away. Even if she would have to pay them a lot of money just to not bother her again. Needless to say without telling her company. What she didn't think of was to actually enjoy it. To be totally honest she didn't laugh that hard for a long time.

 

Her whole day was always full of work. There was never time to just let go of everything what's on her mind and just have fun.   
“Let it go.. LET IT GOOHOOOhohohohohoh~ Can't hold it back anyMOORRREEEEHEHEHEE~”  
Asami mentally slapped herself after singing this song. Again... for the who knew which time.  
 _'Get your shit together Asami! And please stop watching disney movies.. they don't do good things to you... Why can't I have a stupid normal bad habit like anyone else... I mean.. I'm such a bad singer...'_  
  
Her thoughts however ends then someone knocked on her door.   
“Come in”  
The door was opened by no one else but her “boyfriend”. Can you still call that a real boyfriend? Since she become the heiress it was more like a on-off relationship. Whenever they feel kinda down or lonely they will come to each other have sex and leave before morning. That was all what's left of her relationship. They used to be a real couple years ago but every emotional part was long gone. He was 24/7 working for the police station while she become the heiress of Future Industries. Both don't have time for a real relationship and didn't want to. Well so far.. They never really broke up so they actually are still together but.. what ever..   
“Hey Asami” her handsome kinda boyfriend made her way towards her desk.  
“Hey yourself Mako. Is something wrong? You hardly pay me visits.”   
“Can't I just come to see my lovely girlfriend just because I miss her?” Mako was grinning. _'Yep, he definitely need something... Why can't he just ask. Gosh that boy”_

  
“Well.. your 'lovely girlfriend'” she does the air quote thing “didn't see you for like.. well.. 3 weeks? Or more? Don't know. So I don't wanna be mean but... It's fair to say that you would never leave your workspace to just come her and chat with me” What seem to be rude is sadly just the truth. The heiress long give up being the nice sweet girl she used to be. Every time you be nice someone make you bleed for it. Never turn your back to anyone. That's what she learned more then anything.   
  
“Okay... long story short. The police station will hold a party for a big finally solved case we worked on for nearly a year. So I need a date. Can't show myself alone, you know.” Well, there it was...  
  
“K, send me the details. Something else? I have important things to do”   
“Do you have some time today? Just a few hours. I would pick you up around midnight.”   
“Sorry Mako but I have other things to take care of today. We must work on your sexual frustration some other time.”   
“Or... we use our few minutes left for a quick...” he gave her his smutty smile which Asami always find disgusting. To her rescue her phone start ringing. _'Thanks ravaa! I could think of way better use of my time then giving Mako a blow-job'._ Only the idea of liking his penis make her wanna puke. She never enjoyed sex very much. For her it was just some part of a relationship she must deal with. Do it and get over it as quick as possible. Sadly Mako was never the cuddle type of person. So every time she just need someone to hold her he would always start taking her cloths off immediately. She starts fake moaning hopefully it's over soon, he comes, gets up and leave. All just to get a few minutes of body contact. While she don't like that part of Mako she just can't stop her relationship. He was the only person left she has except his brother Bolin. Bolin was the completely opposite of Mako. Kind, sweet and gives the best hugs in the world. Since he gets his girlfriend Opal it's unthinkable to separate them. So they always end up having double dates but all changed years ago then she took over her company. No more party's, sleep overs... nothing.. She miss them.. more then anything...   
  
“Mrs. Sato it's president Raiko. He said it's really important.” she heard her secretary nearly screaming from behind her office doors. Mako wasn't pleased and made his turn around her desk. Still ignoring his offer she picked up her phone.  
“Asami Sato speaking”   
“Good evening Mrs. Sato. I hope I don't disturbed something important”  
“No, not at all. How can I help you” She was never so happy to speak to president Raiko. He was such a pain in the ass but she really owns him this time. What Asami didn't except was Mako grabbing her from behind and start running his hands up and down her legs.   
  


Without noticing Mako's actions she let out a yelp and looked around to Mako who still had that ugly smile on his face. She only turned around to see his hands getting higher... and higher...  
 _'Pls no! Do I look like a fucking sex doll he can play with?'_  
  
“Mrs Sato? Are you okay? What happened?” The question is not what happened.. more like what should not happen now...  
  
“I'm sorry. I thought there was a spider. But it wasn't. I'm all yours now.”  
Mako seem not to mind her yelping and continue torturing her. What seem for him to be pleased for Asami was in reality really gross. Asami often thinks about telling him that she don't enjoy this kind of body contact but was to afraid of losing her only left friends. It may get better... she thought.. but it never did...  
But now is not the time. Mako should know it himself.   
  
“Okay so there is this new ….......................................”  
She hold one hand around the phone to avoid letting Raiko hear her coming conversation with Mako.  
'MAKO! GET OUT! I really don't have time for that now! We can make out some other time'  
'And that will be? Tomorrow?'  
'I don't know Mako. I really have a lot to do. Please just leave now'  
With that Mako finally leaved her office.  
  
What seem to be a small question turned into one hour of nearly fighting over different ways of solving a problem. It was always the same. He calls. Thinks he's right. Ask her only to let her say he's false but do it anyway. At the end she always have to deal with the after effects of his actions.  
  
Finally ending the call she released her long hold breath.  
What start as one of the best days of years turned into this mess.  
  
 _'What a fucked up day'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And before you ask. Nope I don't like Mako xD  
> Such a player  
> You will see next chapter :D


	4. You're such an ass!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako being Mako, Korra who don't know what to do and Bolins history with Korras cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not kill Mako. But he will suffer!!  
> I promise! :D

5 days later

RRRIIIIINNGGGGG  
“Shut up”  
RRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG

“Fuck it. Okay wait a minute!” Korra finally stand up and walk towards her door.   
“So who the hell wakes me up 2 o'clock in the damn morning. You do know some people have a job!?!”   
“Hey Korra”  
“Mako???”  
“Do you have a minute?”  
“Well, come in” she let Mako come inside and sit down on her couch.   
  
“So what's the mat- ” before she could finish her answer Mako walk quickly forward and kissed her.   
Korra was numb. _'What-?_ ' Korra pushed him off and tries to catch her breath still shocked from what had happened a second before.  
  
“WHAT THE HELL MAKO!” Korra shouted.  
“Wait, I'm sorry! I can explain.”  
“You better will” Korra didn't know what to think. That's all happening so fast. She meet him 5 days before in a bar called “The Fire Farrets” surprisingly owned by Mako's brother Bolin. She wanted to drink something to get Asami out of her head. That was all just to confusing for her and if she didn't know better she would think all this was just a dream. So she went to drink something. Since she don't have friends here and don't know the good places she just picked the first one on her way back home.   
  
The moment she goes in she saw a few people stare at her. Trying to ignore them she made her way to the bartender to order something to drink.   
“Hey! I've never saw you before so you must be new. I'm Bolin! SOOO nice so meet you!” the bartender said the moment he noticed Korra. 'He seems really nice' Korra instantly smiled.  
“Hey yourself. I'm Korra by the way and I really need something to drink. Something strong... really strong..” Korra replied.

“Uhhh first time here and want something strong right away. You don't seem like a heavy drinker. Don't wanna find you a hour later dancing on one of my tables.” Boling seem worried which made Korra chuckle.   
“I'm from somewhere near Alaska. Believe me then I say I'm used to strong alcohol. Kinda cold there you know?” Truth to be told that she may be used to drink it but that still doesn't mean she take it well.  
“Uhhh really?? That's was to cold there! But good to see that there are still normal persons like you.” Bolin seems to be lost in thoughts.  
“Hm? What do you mean? Did you meet someone from up there?” Korra was a bit confused.   
“Well... I had a long distance relationship with a girl from Alaska.. Didn't work... She even wanted to force me to marry her... that was.. gross...” you could see the fear in Bolins eyes just remembering his ex-girlfriend.  
“Oh really? That's tough buddy. Who was it anyway? Maybe I know her”   
“Could be.. She was kind of a princess there. Her name is Eska. She has a twin brother named Desna.”  
Korra's face was instantly pale. She looked as if someone eat her last pudding right before her eyes. Bolin seem to be lost in thoughts of terrifying memories.  
“You...” Korra tried to catch the right words still shocked from the things Bolin told her. “You dated my cousin? You were the poor boy she tortured and attacked then you wanted to leave?” Korras normally has big puppy eyes but they were never this wide. “I always thought my dad was joking! OMG! I have to apologise! Really? Eska???? She's the craziest woman I know!”   
  
“You missing the: She nearly tried to kill one of my friends who saved me from marring her.” Bolin added.

“Wait, WHAT? How?” now Korra was excited. Sure she loves her family more then anything else but she never get along with her cousins very well. All gossip about them is good gossip.  
“Soo... one of my best girl friends rescued me by saying that she always loved me and never want to give me to someone else while Eska and I was about to marry each other. Right before our “Yes I will”. Perfect timing. I thought I will never get out of that! Eska was shocked like the rest of the people so we used this to start running. Since her dad runs his own company she even had her private jet with her so we got out before Eska could kill Asami. I mean she really throw knifes at her! Real ones! She even tried to catch our jet while we start taking of. That was crazy. Asami is my bigges Hero. She saved me. My life. My everything! I would be nothing without her. And I would never meet my sweet girlfriend Opal! Ohh.. my.. Opal”   
  
Korra snapped Bolin out of his thoughts. “Sorry.. I just love her very much you know. It's hard to control this endless love. Opal is soooooo amazing!! And beautiful and-”  
“Bolin keep it together I'm right here!” Korra turned around to see a girl blushing like crazy with darker skin then Bolin but not quite as dark as Korra's. She has beautiful green eyes _'Well Mrs. Satos eyes are way more-'_ Korra shaked her head _'Keep it together! Stop thinking about her!'_ Back to Bolin's girlfriend. She had short dark hear and was wearing green. 'That really is her colour' thought Korra. _'Well not anyone can wear red like Mrs. Satoa and be so fucking hot in it'_. Noticing her own thoughts Korra wanted to face palm herself. _'Great! Now I'm definitely a tomato like that girl'_  
  
“You're okay? Wait! Don't you dear fall in love with my Opal! Tell me you're thinking about something else to turn into the red mess you are now!!!” Never fuck with Bolin's loved ones guessed Korra. Opal looked confused but tried to calm down her boyfriend. They are standing now right beside each other and Bolin hugged her from the site. _'What a sweet couple. And he used to date Eska? She's colder then ice!'_  
  
“Sorry, no.. I was thinking about someone else.. Lost in thoughts you know. So don't worry your girlfriend is safe with me. I will not steal her from you. Promise.” Korra smiled. “Not that I had any chance anyway. Look how cute you are together. Pure sugar. And if my cousin would find out that I'm dating her nearly husband she would kill me. You have no idea how terrified I am to only think about her.” Oh and how terrified she was. Then they all were kids both cousins would always end up nearly killing Korra for fun. _'Sadistic bastards....'_  
  


“Wait! That devil was your cousin???” Opal's eyes went wide.  
“Yep sadly.. Don't worry. They tried to kill anyone. Not just Bolin”.   
“That's not really calming” mentioned Opal.  
“Hey, I can't help it! You can't choose your family...” Korra replied.  
“Oh tell me about it! I have 4 brothers. FOUR!!! And a crazy kinda sister.” Korra couldn't help but laugh at Opals outburst. She really is cute.  
“You got yourself a great girlfriend Bolin. Great job. Congratulations on getting ride of my cousin.” Korra still grinning ear to ear. Opal was blushing again and Bolin seem to be really proud. Before he could tell Korra how amazing Opal really is and how grateful he is that he got away from Eska, someone disturbed him.   
  
“Hey Bo, Opal and... you are?” the unknown men pointed his finger at Korra. He was tall, had dark hair and the most crazy eyebrows she ever saw. _'Well still really handsome'_ thought Korra.   
“Hey, I'm Korra” Korra held out her hand towards him.  
“I'm-” the said men started to say but was instantly interrupted by Bolin.   
“That's my beloved brother!! Mako you will never believe what Korra told me!” with that Mako took Korras hand to shake it. “She's Eskas cousin!” Now it was Makos turn to get the big terrified eyes.   
“YOU'RE WHAT??? Don't tell me you're here to get Bolin back to this monster!” Mako bursted out.  
“What??? NO! Of course not!” Korra was shocked at his thoughts “Hell no! They only tried to kill Bolin and his friend once! You have no idea how often they tried to kill me!”  
  
Now all eyes were on Korra. She know what comes now.   
The ultimate Bolin and Opal question marathon.  
  
Korra had fun and finally didn't think about the black haired beauty but something else get her attention. Bolin's brother Mako comes from time to time closer to Korra. What starts with standing beside her turns into having his hands on her hips. Korra didn't know how to handle the new attention coming from Mako. She has almost zero dating experience since there aren't many boys her age from where she comes from. True to be told Mako was attractive and Korra lonely. It's really hard to be alone after being always with her parents and friends. _'I miss them soooooo much'._  
Finally getting use to the new found body contact Korra starts thinking about his intentions. _'Maybe he's just nice. Just because his kinda permanent hugging me doesn't mean he want more. Or?'_  
And then if happens. Like it would be nothing his hands wander from her hips right to her ass. _'Okay, now it's not just friendly anymore. Should I go for it? I mean I could really use someone now.. Being alone sucks. And I don't get younger. But what should I do in this kind of situation. Should I hug his back? Or-'_ a picture of Asami flashed into her mind. Without knowing what she's doing she start thinking how it would feel if Asami would do that to her. And again she turned into a freaking tomato.  
  
“You know your reaction is really cute” he pointed at her red face and moved even closer to her. His hands were now grabbing her ass. It wasn't gentle and didn't feel good at all. In fact Korra starts getting really uncomfortable. But Korra being Korra all she thought was that since she never really dated that this was totally normal and would get better.   
“I'm not cute” blurred Korra out _'And I'm not red because of you either_ ' Korra mentally added.  
“Oh so you are the bad girl type? I like that” Mako said grabbing Korra even harder.  
  
“I'm sorry I need some fresh air. I will be right back” Korra told them but didn't about the possibility of Mako following her. To her dismay he did.  
  
“So here we are. Finally alone.” Korra turned around to see Mako who's smiling at her.  
“Yep, we are” she didn't look pleased.  
“Wanna get out of here? I can drive you home. You seem not so well” Mako suggest.

 _'Wow, didn't expect that. That's kinda sweet of him'_ Korra still surprised but nodded.

“Follow me” Mako took her hands and start walking towards his car.   
  


The drive was mostly silent but Korra didn't seem to mind. It was actually nice to just enjoy not being alone. Finally at her home he stooped. “We're here.”  
“We are. Thanks Mako.” She opend the car door. “I should be leavi-”.  
The moment she was about to get out he grabbed her and kissed her. It wasn't what she always imagined it to be like. Before she was able to progress everything his hands find their way under her shirt.   
_'THAT'S IT!.'_ No matter how much she want someone it shouldn't be someone who want to get in her pants without knowing anything about her. She isn't made for one nightstand's.   
“Don't you fucking touch me like some bitch you wanna play with you pervert!” With that he kicked him right between his legs and stormed out of the car. Unnecessary to say she enjoyed him screaming and crying like a little boy.  
  


\--  
  


“Korra? Hey??? You're still here??” Mako yelled.  
“Uh yeah, sorry. Please continue” Korra replied still a bit lost in her thoughts.  
“Okay... I'm sorry. My girlfriend and I have some differences and it just don't work anymore. We barley have time for each other and-” Mako started to explain.

“Wait! You mean you flirted with me, can't keep your hands together and even kissed me WHILE YOU HAVE A DAMN GIRLFRIEND!!!???!!!” Now Korra was pissed. Like really pissed.  
“No, Yes I mean.. It's complicated… We know each other since high-school and were dating now for 4 years and-”  
“4 fucking YEARS! You cheat on your girlfriend you dated for YEARS! You're a-”  
“I told you it's COMPLICATED! It just didn't work anymore! And the moment I saw you I don't know... You seem so nice and get along with my brother so I thought-”  
“What you should have thought was to break up BEFORE you starting to search for a new girlfriend!”  
“I... I'm sorry but.. I really like you!” even if Mako seems to tell her the truth she couldn't ignored the fact that he cheat with her on some girl who probably deserves something way better then this guy.   
“Hard to believe after you cheated on your last girlfriend you probably sayed the same thing to.” Korra didn't know what to do. She feels bad for the girl who don't know he cheated on her. What if she wasn't the only one he done it with. It made her sick to think she maybe destroyed a girls heart by being played with herself.   
  
“Look Korra I really do like you. I will break up with Asami. Now. I promise! And I will make it up for you! I will make sure you believe me!” With that he stands up and leaves her home.  
  
 _'Asami? Hmm.. must be the girl who saved Bolin... and no.. there is no way that Asami Sato would be this jerks girlfriend. Nope not at all. She's way to pretty for him. Asami...'_  
With that she goes back to bed and tried to sleep again.   
  
Didn't work...  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That got way longer then I wanted... good for you :D


	5. Please just hit me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra finds out that Mako was Asamis boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some korrasami for you <3

Chapter 5

 

This night was probably one of the worst Korra ever had. She's normally a heavy sleeper and loves to sleep like nobody else. 'Why can't I stop thinking...' Korra sights. It was already 6 o'clock in the morning. _'Well... since I'm awake anyway let's get up early'._

 

She picked some clothes, not that she really minded what she wears anyway, and goes towards her bathroom. _'A nice cold shower will do wonders. I hope..'_ Didn't work.  
After getting dressed she wanted to eat something. Doing as her body told she made herself some pancakes. 'Nothing is better then pancakes in the morning then you're down.'  
  
She finished her meal and made her way out of her apartment. _'At least Mrs. Sato can't blame me for being late again'_ thought Korra.   
  


–

  
“Korra? What are you doing here?” ask Tenzin totally surprised.

“Well, I guess I work here? You know you gave me the job a month ago? Remember?” Korra smiled. Truth to be told she wasn't late since the last time and if her boss wasn't surprised that she was always at work minimum 5minutes before her work started, he defintly was now.   
“It's half past 7! Your work start half past nine!” he pointed at the clock still shocked.

“I know but I guess doing some paperwork needs to be done and after the many times I come to late I should make up for it anyway.” with that Korra walked towards her office. _'Nice and smooth Korra. Nobody needs to know that you just couldn't sleep all night.'_  
  


 _'Hmm let's see what I can do'_ she searched for some unfinished paperwork but didn't found anything. _'So much for doing some work... Now what should I do? Hmm.. I could work out a bit. Just some stretching. Don't wanna smell bad after it.'_  
With that she started stretching, some yoga positions. Looking at the clock and seeing that a whole hour pasts since she started her training she smiled. _'I really needed that. Maybe I should search for a nice fitness centre. It's still the best way to lose some stress._ '  
She still had half a hour left and decided to do some sit-ups as well.   
Lost in her workflow she didn't noticed that she wasn't alone anymore. After doing some more sit-ups she thought she should stop and getting her shirt back on she took of before starting her workout. So she stand up looked around to find her shirt and-

 

“Hey” said the woman she really didn't expected to be here. At this hour. Right here right now.   
“...” Korra wasn't able to say anything. Wasn't even able to think anything. Then the reality hit her. Like really hard. Right before her stand the black haired beauty she couldn't get out of her head the whole week while she stands in her own office in nothing else but her sports bra and some baggy jeans. She instantly turned into a deep shade of red. Her head seem to exploded from embarrassment. She used every part of left will-power to look into the heiress face. Just then she wanted to apologize she saw her puffed red eyes probably from crying.   
“Oh.. my.. god.. what happened?” without thinking she made her way towards the woman and hugged her as tight as she could. The black beauty startled because of the sudden touch but didn't moved away. So Korra laid her head on the heiress shoulder and begun to move her hands on her back up and down.   
“Are you okay?” whispered Korra not stopping her hand movement. The heiress didn't answer and didn't move as well. Then it hit Korra. She was hugging her patient. Without asking. ' _What the hell Korra????!!!??? You don't know her and now you hug her like your life depends on it! She probably is just shocked that you hugged her and is just to friendly to kick you off-_ ' but the black haired beauty stopped her thoughts right then and there. Never. Never did someone hug her back that hard. If she didn't know better she would think her bones will break. “Mrs. Sato?” she tried to say but failed because of the tight hug. So Korra tried to take a long breath and be louder the next time. “tooooo...... tightttt... can't.. breath....” was all Korra get out. With that the heiress instantly let go of Korra. Korra thankful for the really needed air but incredible sad for the lost touch. _'I shouldn't stop her and just die in peace.._.' thought Korra realizing anything.   
“I'm sorry.. I..” the heiress definitely fighting back her tears.   
“It's okay. Sorry for hugging you for without asking I shouldn't do that and-” Korra begun only to be interrupted by the heiress.

“No! Don't be! I... I kinda needed that... and... I'm sorry for hugging you so tight.. I... I mean.. It's” the heiress wasn't able to hold back the sobbing. 'What ever happened it must be really bad.' Asami tried to cover her face with her hands and take long slow breaths to still fight back tears.   
' _Fuck it_ ' Korra takes Asamis hands, placed them around her shoulders and hugged her again. This time she used her hands to drag down Asamis head on her shoulder so Asami was able to holed herself into Korra's shoulder. Korra knows better then anyone that showing emotions is really hard. So she start caress the heiress head and back. Not hard to guess that the sobbing quickly turned into crying. And wow she cried. Korra never felt so bad for someone. No matter who did that to her she would punch him right into the hospital. She doesn't care if this would have serious consequences. Nobody is allowed to hurt her Asami like that. 'Wait! My Asami? Oh holy crap.. no.. pls.. not now.. totally wrong timing Korra'.  
  
Back to Asami and a long time hugging Asami seemed to calm her down. She slowly let go of Korra and used her arms and shirt to get ride of the left over tears. After asking if she's okay and want to sit down she leads Asami towards her couch.   
Looking down at her she remembered that she still didn't get her shirt back on. Turning into a tomato again after thinking that she just hugged Asami half naked she instantly run towards her shirt and get it back on.   
The heiress watched Korra and couldn't stop the little laugh because Korra didn't wear her shirt on the right side. Korra being Korra was just confused and thought that Asami just laughed because she was so red and forgets her shirt. Without thinking she started laughing as well. Which made the heiress laugh even harder. Korra who still don't get even then Asami pointed at her shirt started laughing even harder without getting why. She just wanted to see Asami laugh and not cry anymore. Then Asami was able to say “Shirt.. wrong... side..” between laughing Korra turned even redder then before. She just get ride of her shirt again and nearly half of her sports bra as well. Now it was Asamis turn to get red. Korra itself seemed to die right then and there. She quickly turned around and get dressed right. Turning around she just said “Every things right now?” still deep red. “I guess” answered Asami trying to get ride of her own face colour.

 

“Okay.. since I made myself a damn fool.. wanna talk about it? I mean that's normally my job you know...” asks Korra trying to forget what just happened and do her damn job.

“Oh.. well.. my boyfriend decided to visit me at.. don't know.. 3 o'clock in the morning to tell me that he likes someone else, cheat on me and finally broke up” Asami said while shrugging.

“Who would be so stupid to break up with-” Korra was instantly silent. _'Oh hell no, pls no'_

“Korra? You look like your about to die. Korra? KORRA!!??!!” Asami seemed to be worried and placed one hand on Korras shoulder.   
“I- it's.. oh.. fuck no.. that.. no.. pls... don't tell me.. oh.. holy raava.. pls” said after a few minutes of silence. “Don't tell you what?” the heiress raised an eyebrow.

“... your boyfriend.. what's his name?” Korra wasn't able to look the heiress into the eyes. Not anymore.   
“Why is that important?”   
“Believe me it is.”

“Why's that?”  
“Please just tell me”  
“But why is that-”  
“JUST TELL ME HIS FUCKING NAME ISN'T MAKO!” Korra shouted. She couldn't take it anymore. If it was Mako it's all her fault. She did that to Asami. She was the damn reason why the heiress cried like that. Looking like that. She's-  
“How did you know?” Asami interrupted her thoughts like so often. “Wait the girl he-” she was about to finish but lost her words then Korra suddenly stands up and looking like she was about to explode.   
“Hit me” Korra sit right before her so she was face to face with the heiress. Still not looking her in the eyes.   
“What? Why?” Asami was confused. “And you still didn't tell me why you know him and-”  
“JUST DO IT!” Korra shouted again “Please!”.  
“LIKE HELL I WILL!” now Asami was shouting. “So stop that yelling and tell me what's wrong with you”.  
What Asami didn't expected was that Korra throws her head right onto the table.

“What the hell! Why did you do that?!? OMG!! Korra your bleeding” Asami took Korra's head in both hands and looked at the new wound on the forehead. Searching for something to stop the bleeding Korra took her hands to stop her from doing anything.

“Don't do it. I really deserve it” Korra said still looking down.

“Why?? You're fucking bleeding. And not just a bit! We need to get you into the hospital. Right now!” the heiress tries to get her hands back but failed.  
“Because I'm the reason why he broke up with you.” with that Korra let go of the heiress hands and fall unconsciousness right into the CEOs arms.

  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you love me ;P


	6. I fucked up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra regret hitting her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what happens ;P

'Hgnnghh...fuc..kk... my head.'

The moment Korra wakes up it was already dark outside. Still not able so see well she tried to guess where she is. It was easy to say that she isn't at home. Her own bed would never be that comfortable. Besides she never owned an army of pillows which surrounded her now.   
  
_'Okay, you're not at home. So where are you?'_  
She remembers that she was with the heiress this morning as well as the fact that she was the reason why her boyfriend, Mako, broke up with her. She hated to see the black haired beauty so broken. Nobody deserves being treated like that. It hurts to know that she made Asami cry like that. Then the heiress declined to punish her she just didn't know what to do. So her only option was hurting herself. Even if she regrets it now. Her head hurts like a bitch and it was extremely hard to think straight.   
Getting use to the darkness she was able to see a bit more. It was a large room. _'This room is nearly as big as my whole apartment'_ thought Korra.

It has 2 wide windows with a balcony. The wall in front of her was full of books and a desk as big as herself. Just then she saw a light probably coming from a desk light. Even then she still can't see to well, mostly because it's to dark, it's safe to say that someone is sitting there. Or mostly lay across the desk fast asleep.

 _'This can't be comfortable. Why is this person sleeping on her desk while I'm in the bed?'_  
Deciding that this is unfair for her host she tried to stand up. Now sitting with her upper body straight up she feels weird. Her whole stomach seems to turn. It was really hard not to commit and she instantly feel dizzy.   
“Oh my gosh... my head.. urgghhh” Korra's hands wandered from her still hurting stomach to her head. Now able to feel the bandages she finally getting that she likely had a concussion. From her extreme reactions it's easily a bad one. Then her head stopped spinning she turn her head to the left side. On the nightstand she find a pair of painkillers and a small note, which she can't read because it's to dark, and some water. She even find a bucket. _'Hope I didn't need that'_ thought Korra.   
  
Doesn't miss more time Korra takes the glass of water and swallowed the painkillers. Satisfied with herself for not needing the bucket she lay herself down again. It didn't take long to find a new problem.   
_'Great, I'm in someone else house or apartment or what ever this big thing is... and I need to fucking pee. I don't even know where the bathroom is. Apart from that I guess I'm not even able to stand and more importantly walk without falling down.'_ Knowing that she still feels dizzy like hell she knows that standing up will be hard. Besides only sitting was nearly to much for her now weak body.

 

After more or less 10minutes Korra finally gave up. She can't hold it any longer and she knows that she must go if she didn't want to dirt the bed. Hoping that the painkillers at least show some effect she slowly gets up. She instantly feel dizzy again but it's not like she would've had any other choices. Trying to stand on her feet and get up from the bed she nearly crushed into the nightstand. _'Wow, that was close.'_   
  


Taking slow steps she made her way towards the door then her body decides that she isn't allowed to walk anymore. So she falls flat face first on the ground. It was so painful that Korra didn't even make any sound except the normal sound of a body crushing on the ground. There was no way that Korra would be able to stand up alone any time soon.   
Numb from the pain Korra didn't register movement behind her. Not hard to know that she was frightened to death then someone tried to help her get up.  
  
“Wahhh!!” Korra screamed.   
“Wow, slow down Korra, it's just me.” a familiar voice told her. The now kinda standing Korra turned around to see who this person was.   
“Why the hell do you walk around and don't lay in bed like your supposed to do. You got quite a bad concussion with your head meets table action. Well and lost some blood as well.”   
“Mrs. Sato? Are you..? what are you...? why am I here?” Korra did expect everything but not being with he heiress. 'Why would she watch over me? I destroyed her long time relationship. She has problems for hundred people and I make it even worst then my job is to actually help her. She should hate me!'  
“Yes Korra I'm Asami and you should go back to bed now.” Asami finally helping Korra completely up and start moving towards the bed.  
“No... I...”

“Yes, Korra you need to get back to bed and sleep.”  
“I can't. I really need to go...”  
“You're not going home now! Look at you. There is no way I leave you. You aren't even able to stand alone.”  
“No.. I really need to go...”  
“Korra I told you no! You're in no condition to go-”  
“..bathroom” Korra finally told the heiress after fighting her own shyness.

“oh.. OHH.. I'm so sorry. Of course. Let me help you. Hold on.” Asami pulled her into her own arms ad picked her up.   
“Wohooo , what the hell are you- ...wait how can you carry me?? I'm way to heavy!!” Korra yelled and tried to get down on her own feet without success.   
“I already told you you're in no condition to walk around! It's quite walk from my room to the bathroom. So bear with it.” Asami simple said and start walking outside the room.   
  
It was dark and Korra wondered how the heiress was able to find her way without running into something. Needless to say that Korra was both impressed and uncomfortable that the heiress carried her the whole time. Korra didn't like being carried in general but being carried from Asami was the worst. If it would be just piggyback it would be not perfect but okay. She could deal with it. But being carried bride style was totally different. Her head was on the heiress shoulder and both arms are around the heiress neck to afraid to let go and fall down. Feeling the back haired beauty's body heat and heartbeat was way to much for the psychotherapist.

 

Finally at there destination Asami let Korra down.   
“You think you can manage from now on? I'll wait outside.” Asami said and pointed at the door in front of her.

“Yeeahhh I guess” with that Korra get into the bathroom as fast at possible and closed the door behind her.   
  


_'Holy fuck! I thought my heart would exploded from beating like crazy. Why does she carry me? Why am I even here? What the fuck?!? And why do I feel that weird in her presents'_ instantly missing the heiress closeness she finally found her so needed toilet.   
Going out of the bathroom she found Asami sitting on the opposite wall looking down on her feet.  
 _'She looks so lost... How could Mako do that to her?'_ Knowing that Asami had her mind somewhere else she just sit down beside her. Their shoulders touched and both kept silent.

 

After some time Asami's head dropped down on Korra's shoulder. Korra turned her head towards the heiress face only to find her asleep on her shoulder.   
  


“Sleep well Asami” Korra whispered in the heiress ear.  
  


It didn't take long for Korra to join her into the land of dreams.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be ready for some incoming fluffy chapters.   
> Remember this fic will have a slowly developed relationship 
> 
> And for everyone who leaves kudos or comments.  
> I love you sooo much!  
> It's so much fun to write this fic and I'm so happy about the feedback!  
> I know I'm still bad at english but this makes it even more wonderful for me
> 
> I mean that people still reading this fic even then the english isn't the best

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like where this is going <3  
> Comments would be awesome *__*  
> Kudos as well
> 
> Love you <3  
> 


End file.
